This Biomedical Research Support Shared Instrumentation Grant Proposal is a revised version of the one submitted a year ago which was approved with high priority but not funded. A slightly smaller group (26 investigators representing 8 units of The University of Michigan) is requesting funds for instrumentation to upgrade and expand the present interdepartmental Protein Sequencing Facility for Studies on Peptides and Nucleotides. The equipment system requested includes (1) a rapid, highly sensitive, parallel-sample sequencer; (2) equipment for manual deoxyoligonucleotide synthesis and purification; and (3) equipment for peptide mapping with sophisticated detection and analysis. Such equipment would greatly improve our present protein sequencing capability and enable us to take advantage of the new DNA technology for deducing protein sequence and for isolation of altered proteins with specific amino acid substitutions. The specific biomedical research projects dependent on the new instrumentation include: structure-function relationships in isozymes of cytochrome P-450, lectins, flavoproteins, aldolases, adenylate cyclase stimulating factor, oncodevelopmental proteins, serine and threonize dehydratases, human hypoxanthine-guanine phosphoribosyl-transferase, erythrocyte hemeproteins, superoxide dismutase, amino acid transport proteins, connective tissue activating peptides, histocompatibility proteins, human genetic variants of triosephosphate isomerase, and phage T4 deoxyribonucleotide synthetase complex, as well as studies on polyoma virus-mediated cell transformation, eucaryotic gene regulation, genetics of Herpes simplex virus, antibody diversity, ribosomal RNA transcription, and genetic regulation of mammalian amylase.